Not Paying Attention
by TheOtakuActress
Summary: Will Graham has a session with Dr. Lecter, but he's not completely focused. This annoys Hannibal, but what he really wants to know the most is- why was Will distracted in the first place? Short crack-fic, bit of Hannigram, but can be seen as just friendship. Was written for a friend on tumblr, where it is also posted. I do not own Hannibal.


**Not Paying Attention**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or any of the characters involved in the show. I own only this work itself. **

Dr. Hannibal Lecter could tell that Will wasn't paying any attention to him. He kept glancing down at his jacket, messing with his jacket, and staring at the clock on the far wall. At first Hannibal thought he was just anxious about talking about the latest case- after all, both he and Will had been hurt. Then it became irritating. It was clear by Will's demeanor that he wasn't interested in the session-in what Hannibal had to say. Finally the doctor was tired of it.

"If you do not get rid of this…this…thing, Will, I will have to ask you to leave," Hannibal told him out of frustration. Immediately he felt like an idiot. This thing? This thing? He didn't have time to dwell on this though- the look on Will's face was enough to raise attention.

"I-I'm sorry, Hannibal, but I- I mean, I just couldn't leave it- Will started, but was interrupted by the psychiatrist.

"Leave what, Will?"

The criminal profiler seemed to become a little bit more nervous. He again began to adjust his jacket, and Hannibal paid particular attention to his pockets-

What was that white object?

"What is that in your pocket, Will?" Hannibal asked, intrigued but also a bit cautious. What could Will Graham of all people be hiding from him?

"Hmm, oh nothing, nothing at all, look, Doctor, now's actually not a good time-"

The tiny white object was trying to climb out of Will's pocket, and the poor man was trying-and failing- to make it seem like nothing was wrong while cautiously putting the thing back it in his pocket.

Hannibal raised one eyebrow at Will, un-amused by his obvious lie. Finally Will sighed and reached into pocket to reveal-

A tiny bunny?

Hannibal stared confused at the tiny creature, who was curling into Will's hand. Will himself seemed anxious.

"My dog Winston found her the other day. I was thinking of giving her to Abigail, but the dogs have grown attached to her, and you know…"

"You have as well," Hannibal finished for him. Will nodded his head, a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, she's a cutie. Well-behaved too. I just couldn't part with her. And I wasn't sure if you were okay with me bringing her in, so I tried to hide her…" Will explained.

Hannibal nodded, glad that the source of Will's disinterest wasn't something more serious. Actually he was just glad that it wasn't he himself that was the cause.

"Does she have a name?" the doctor asked.

Will nodded, again sheepishly but didn't go to tell him. Again Hannibal asked.

"Yes, but…it's a bit embarrassing…." Will told him.

"Nonsense, Will. Tell me, what is her name?" Hannibal asked once more, his curiosity peaked.

Will mumbled. Hannibal once more raised his eyebrow, and Will sighed. "Senorita Fluff."

Hannibal blinked. "…Excuse me?"

Will sighed louder, bringing the tiny animal closer to him. "Her name is Senorita Fluff. Look, I was bored after I washed and fed her, and I started watching a random Spanish soap opera and I looked down and she looked so fluffy and that's why that's her name!" Will breathed out. Hannibal tried to suppress a laugh, but he just couldn't. Almost uncharacteristically the psychiatrist began to laugh. Will rolled his eyes and waited patiently for the older man to stop.

"Ha, ha, oh my dear Will, I do apologize. I did not mean to laugh at you. It is a good name for the tiny creature. At least I know that I was not the cause of your lack of attention."

Will nodded again, looking sheepish. "Sorry about that. Would it be possible for me to come back tomorrow? I need to take Senorita home, and I want to make up for today…" He trailed off.

Hannibal smiled and he got up to open the door for Will. "I look forward to it. Goodbye, Will."

Will exited the room but he turned to look at the doctor with expectancy in his eyes, the tiny bunny sleeping in his hands. He waited.

"Goodbye, Will." Hannibal said again.

"And?"

Now it was Hannibal's turn to sigh. "Goodbye, Will, and Senorita Fluff." The psychiatrist said.

Will smiled and turned to leave, but not before saying, "I just like the say you say it."

Now it was Hannibal's turn to roll his eyes.

_**Hello, new and old readers! This is just a cracky little fic that I made for a friend on tumblr. I fell deep into the Hannibal fandom about six episodes into the series, and I absolutely love it! I hope you like this fanfic, and thanks for any reviews, favorites, and follows!**_


End file.
